My Stone Heart
by MenrowSpirit
Summary: Kratos was cold hearted to protect himself. Then what are these chains around his beating heart? Short thing about Kratos talking about how his heart began beating again.


**Me: **Something I thought about while trying to sleep last night. This is Kratos telling this by the way.

**Lloyd:** MS owns nothing and Tales of Symhponia belongs to Namco.

**Me:** Thanks Lloyd

**Lloyd:** Why is that one thing bolded over and over again?

**Me:** For ephizisim.

**Lloyd:** Oh. I knew that. *grins*

* * *

4000 years I served as an angel. 4000 years I have lived with myself.

**_My stone heart._**

It was as my expression, serious and stern.

Why not?

Most angels felt no emotion, why bother showing any myself.

Except that certain annoying man.

That damn half elf knew how to poke my heart and spill something out.

**_My stone heart.._**

His constant joking of my hair and the drama over his ponytail.

He was my main source of life at the most in this dead, angelic world.

Then one day I couldn't take it.

My leader...my once student that had finally flipped his lid.

Sacrificing one chosen after another just to bring back his sister.

My heart grew colder as I descended down into the dying world.

**_My stone heart..._**

I didn't want to do anything. Be near anyone.

My student had turned and my friend had joined against us.

I had to keep my heart cold. It was the only way to be safe.

**_My stone heart._**

They say the soft hearted had little chance of surviving in this world.

I belived it.

The way half elves treated humans in one world.

The way humans treated half elves in another.

The way elves hated them all in general and the angels didn't care about anything.

So I remained emotionless. If my heart is stone, then I won't be hurt like them.

**_My stone heart._**

Then I met her. That extraordinary human women. She knew that her life was being taken by the gem she was forced to harbor. But they was she lived. She always saw the brighter side of things. I felt drawn to her. Why?

**_My stone heart?_**

The more I visited her the more it changed. I felt my heart begin to erode away. I became frantic but could not stay away from her. We escaped that ranch and went on the run. I...was scared for her. The angels would come after me and those men after her.

But we ran and we lived.

**_My stone heart?_**

While it softened that women protected it. Chains, began to form around it. Chains of emotions I thought I long lost. Love, happiness, the wanting to live...the security...

Everyday her chains grew stronger, even if my heart weakened.

**_My stone heart..._**

Then she brought him into this world. That little boy. My chains began to weaken. I knew this wasn't suppose to be. No angel had ever had a child. Let alone, me..What if I hurt him. What if I mess up. I grew distant from that boy. That boy with his mother's face and my eyes.

My eyes.

I often stared into those big eyes. They were a deep wine color like mine. That was all I wanted this boy to have from me. He did not need to be weighed down with sin such as myself.

**_My stone heart..._**

It was torn. The chains would chink and break but then grow back stronger. Then one day my son gave me a title I grew to be called by..

Dad...

**_My stone heart.._**

The chains grew thicker around the soft flesh that beated inside me. My stone heart was gone. My wife and our son. With them I could be soft and still be protected. Their chains would protect me and I would protect them.

I love them so..

**_My stone heart._**

I felt all the chains shatter that night. When my wife was turned into a monster and I struck her down. Each slash and attempt on my son's life broke the chains and they fell, leaving my heart exposed. Then when they went over the cliff...

**_My stone heart.._**

It completely shattered. My wall of protection I once had around it, gone. The loving chains of my family that keep me safe, lost. My wife was dead. My son was missing. It came back...

**_My stone heart...._**

I had nothing anymore. No chains, no emotion. I knew I shouldn't have gotten soft. It was my fault..

And now my family gone. Not even my dear friend could stir any life back into me. He watched as I slowly fell apart becoming like all the other angels..emotionless, lifeless beings.

**_My stone heart.._**

The only factor I had left. It remained constant through the years once again. Harder then ever. I wasn't going to allow it to break again. The day of the oracle arrived. I saved a group of children from the temple.

**_My stone heart?!_**

I felt it chip slightly. The boy stood there by that name. The name of my son. Did my heart know something my mind wouldn't allow to realize? Then I saw it.

**_My stone heart..._**

I saw the grave stone. My wife's grave at that boy's house. It had to be him. But he was happy. I wasn't going to mess his life up.

**_My stone heart..._**

I felt it begin to change once again. It's cold hardness stayed but that boy. I felt a slight chain begin to grow around it. The chain grew stronger each time he asked me to train him, to give him advice..

When I protected him.

**_My stone heart..._**

I had to watch it shatter again, the thin chain that had been trying to protect me. That day I betrayed him. Over and over again my heart began to crack each time I had to face that boy...my lost son.

**_My stone heart..._**

It fell apart but a thin chain had held it together. Why was it still there? He found out who I was.

That damn half elf. But this chain? Where'd it come from.

**_My stone heart..._**

We talked in a snowy city. About why I left him. The entire conversation melted my heart. I saw the determination in those eyes.

The same eyes that I used to fight for. This chain around my heart...was it him? Was he trying to protect me even after what I had done.

**_My stone heart?_**

It wanted to live again when he said those words. He said he forgives me. I felt emotions stir in that part of my body. Emotions that had been turned to stone long ago. My son forgave me and wished for me to help him. This chain..it is small but strong.

**_My stone heart._**

My life had value. My stony heart that had reawaken after so long had value. I no longer cared. I knew I would be venerable. My beating heart raced in that trap. I no longer cared.

My son needed me.

**_My stone heart.._**

I felt it in my chest once again as I was forced to tell my son good-bye. I had to take responsibility for what I had done. Would I go back to how I was. Would chains break and hearts harden. He placed a locket in the boy's hand. The chain was stronger then ever and lifted my chest. I will always protect him.. No.. No matter how far apart we are, my son was going to protect me...

**_My beating heart..._**

* * *

**Me:** That's it.

**Kratos:**....

**Lloyd:** Come on Dad. It was sweet.

**Kratos:** I'm not sure I like people talking about my emotions

**Me:** I'm sorry. I hope others like it though. It will change your mind then.

**Lloyd:** Review please xD


End file.
